There are many names in history
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: La gente los llama el cerebro y el corazón del equipo. —Oneshot, John/Sherlock. Footballers!AU. Para Mel.


**Título:** there are many names in history

**Fandom**: BBC Sherlock

**Pairing**: John/Sherlock.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? No.

**Summary: **La gente los llama el cerebro y el corazón del equipo. —Oneshot, John/Sherlock. Footballers!AU. Para Mel.

**Nota**: todo nació porque en tumblr vi que alguien los llamaba el cerebro y el corazón y entonces yo estaba teniendo muchos sentimientos por liverpool y steven gerrard y x/s y así. para mel porque me dijo que no lo hiciera. aunque esto no es nada como lo pensé incialmente, tbh. sin betear, cualquier error o incoherencia es mía, blablabla.

* * *

:-:  
«there are many names in history but none of them are ours.»  
:-:

La primera vez que pone un pie en el estadio, en el campo, no es como imaginó que sería. No importa cuántas veces haya estado ahí, siempre es diferente.

Pero esta vez lo es aún más, es mil veces mejor; hace que el aire se quede atorado en su garganta y sus labios se curven de tal manera que duele y es molesto pero no puede dejar de hacerlo, dejar de sonreír como idiota, dejar de sentirse como que todo es perfecto por un momento.

(Tiene recuerdos, de su padre llevándolo a un partido, de los gritos, de los abrazos y las palmadas en la espalda de personas desconocidas sentadas a su alrededor cuando ganaron, de las lágrimas que nadie derramaba pero que estaban ahí cuando perdieron. De esa felicidad absoluta, de furia irracional con cada gol, cada falta, cada amarilla. Recuerda a Harri a su lado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, su mirada cada que John sonreía o se paraba para alegar algo junto con varios más. Cómo murmuraba «papá ya me quiero ir» cada que podía ser escuchada.

Pero aún esos son recuerdos vagos, a medias. de sensaciones más que imágenes concretas, y nada se compara con esto, con ser plenamente consciente a qué va y cómo va a cambiarlo todo.)

Trata de reprimir un poco su sonrisa y prestar atención a lo que le dicen, pretender que no conoce las instalaciones mejor que su propia casa.

Cuando firma su contrato no puede creerlo, nunca se imaginó que lo lograría, nunca pensó que era lo suficientemente bueno para lograrlo, no realmente; siempre imaginó que terminaría siendo un fisio o algo más así, algo que aún le dejara estar cerca de ello, algo que le diera aún esa mínima posibilidad de pertenecer al club de su vida.

(«Es sólo fútbol» Harri acostumbraba decir. «Es sólo un equipo, John; no es importante»

Ella nunca lo entendió, John nunca se molestó en intentar explicarle.)

El poder sostener el jersey con «Watson» y un 8 en la espalda es un tanto irreal, y cuando lo presentan y la gente corea su nombre, John se siente en casa.

:-:

Aún así no es fácil, adaptarse a jugar a tal velocidad y no derrumbarse en los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sentir cómo cada que toma aire, sus pulmones arden y sus piernas poco a poco parecen convertirse en plomo.

Incluso los entrenamientos son más difíciles, más exigentes; completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

(Pero no importa porque está ahí, ahí donde siempre quiso, y no va a echarlo a perder.)

:-:

La primera vez que juega, que realmente juega, no quince o diez minutos antes del final, sino bien, desde el medio tiempo hasta que todo termina, lo suficiente para que el cansancio comience a notarse un poco y la adrenalina le haga más rápido, más ágil, haga que su nerviosismo se evapore casi por completo, es algo que john nunca olvidará.

No olvidará cómo la gente no dejaba de gritar, de animarlos y cantar, cómo eran sólo una amalgama de colores, aunque el rojo predominaba siempre.

No olvidará las palmadas en la espalda de sus compañeros, de los «bien hecho» que todos le decían, de la sonrisa tenue pintada en los labios de su capitán antes de pararse en el centro del vestuario y hablarle a todos, felicitarles y a él en especial.

:-:

Llueve y quedan veinte minutos más el descuento. Están perdiendo, en casa y nada parece irles bien.

Se lee 0-1 en el marcador, pero todos evitan pensar en ello.

John corre de un lado a otro, tratando de ver y pensar qué hacer, rápido. Se adelanta lo más que puede, corriendo casi en automático, buscando espacios o a alguien a quien pasarle el balón, alguien en una mejor posición que él.

No lo piensa antes de tirar hacia la portería, sintiendo el impacto de alguien golpeándolo levemente en el hombro, desequilibrándolo momentáneamente. Se raspa los brazos al caer, nada lo que no esté acostumbrado ya, y de repente no puede escuchar otra cosa que no sean gritos de _gol_ y su nombre y siente cómo la energía en todo el estadio se multiplica y no lo entiende hasta que sus compañeros están ahí a su lado, palmeándole la espalda y abrazándolo como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Se lee 1-1 en el marcador, y aún queda tiempo.

(No ganan, pero para John, esa es una de las mejores noches de su vida.)

:-:

Conforme el tiempo pasa, es como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, casi como si fuera su único propósito en la vida o algo.

La gente le quiere como a pocos, porque es el que siempre ha estado ahí, quien entiende todo lo que el club representa.

:-:

(Cuando le hacen capitán, John está seguro que llora un poco al llegar a casa.)

:-:

Gana su primer título después de mucho esfuerzo, después de llegar a tal grado de frustración que lo único que podía hacer era llorar y enojarse consigo mismo.

Gana su primer título y se promete a sí mismo que no será el último.

:-:

Todo cambia, jugadores se van, cambian entrenadores, pero John se queda a pesar de todas las ofertas que le llegan (de equipos aquí y allá, grandes, pequeños, de las ligas más importantes y de las que no lo son tanto), de todos los rumores que los periódicos se inventan.

Nunca podría irse, _nunca va a irse_.

:-:

(Sin embargo Anderson se marcha y John no sabe qué hacer. Se supone que no iba a pasar y Anderson iba a quedarse ahí con él, se supone que ellos ganarían todo lo posible y pondrían de nuevo a el club donde se lo merece, en los primeros lugares, donde todos supieran lo buenos que son y lo importante que es.)

:-:

Cuando llega Lestrade, a John inmediatamente le cae bien.

Le da la mano y su agarre es firme, su sonrisa pacífica. Lestrade habla con gestos extraños y los ojos siempre fijos en los de John, serio pero con el entusiasmo detrás de sus palabras, casi como un fantasma, y la media sonrisa siempre presente. Le explica lo que quiere hacer, a quiénes dejar ir, a quiénes trataría de fichar; dice que «necesitamos una base» como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo y John asiente porque _sí_, es lo que todos saben que necesitan pero ninguno de los entrenadores anteriores parecía entender.

Lestrade se despide de él con un apretón en el hombro y una palmada al escudo sobre su pecho, John sabe que van a estar bien.

Que quizá él es justo lo que necesitan.

:-:

Todo cambia cuando alguien le susurra «fichamos a Sherlock», emoción puntuando cada letra, y él no puede creerlo.

El vestuario está lleno de voces y gritos y susurros que pretenden ser discretos pero no lo son. La alegría y el nerviosismo que trae siempre el primer juego de la temporada sólo acentuado por las noticias que aún no saben ni siquiera si tienen algo de verdad.

Mike a su lado le sonríe, le dice «¿crees que sea cierto?» y John no sabe qué responder.

(Que _Sherlock Holmes_ quiera jugar ahí le suena ajeno, extraño, _irreal_.)

Se encoge de hombros y mira el reloj, sonríe porque falta poco para que salgan, así que usa eso como distracción. Golpea sus palmas varias veces hasta que todos le ven, sonrisas amplias y casi vibrando de emoción.

Abre la boca para hablar y es todo lo que importa.

:-:

El día en el que Sherlock firma su contrato, a John aún le cuesta creerlo.

Se presenta, sonrisa tenue y la mano estirada para que Sherlock la tome (trata de verse normal, de recibirlo como a todos; que no se note que encuentra extraño que esté ahí cuando podría estar en cualquier otro equipo, uno con mejores jugadores y un palmarés más impresionante).

Cuando Sherlock habla es rápido y John casi no lo entiende, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo que dice no puede evitar sorprenderse, porque no se presenta, no le dice «mucho gusto» o «encantado de estar aquí» o cualquier otra cosa que se diga cuando se llega a un equipo nuevo, no. Le explica por qué está ahí y no en algún otro lugar, mirada seria y voz casi carente de emoción alguna. A John le extraña, pero sonríe y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

(No puede evitarlo, es la única manera que sabe para hacerle sentir bienvenido.)

Pregunta _cómo_ y Sherlock le explica, sonríe de lado y se ve un poco más humano.

:-:

Cuando juegan juntos (uno al lado del otro, justo en el centro, comandando a todos con esa sutileza que comenzarán a relacionar con ellos) es como si llevaran toda una vida haciéndolo. John entiende a Sherlock como nadie y Sherlock siempre ha parecido poder leerlo perfectamente.

(La gente los llama el cerebro y el corazón del equipo.

No pueden tener más razón.)

:-:

La temporada es larga y difícil, a pesar de tener a Sherlock y estar todos más estables y tener un entrenador que en serio entiende, no sólo el juego, sino las dinámicas, lo que significa cada partido, cada punto para el club y los aficionados (para John); es difícil y extenuante y aún todo es tan nuevo aunque no lo sea.

:-:

John le explica a Sherlock por qué todo le importa tanto, por qué resiente cada pérdida más que casi cualquiera, entre trago y trago de su cerveza; voz ronca y ojos fijos en el vaso.

«Sentimentalismo» dice Sherlock, como si no lo entendiera totalmente; cómo es que John puede querer a un club de fútbol con tanta devoción o algo parecido.

John frunce el ceño y no dice nada, quiere creer que algún día lo entenderá, quiere creer que algún día quizá dirá lo mismo.

:-:

(John es eso. El corazón, la referencia. A quien todos buscan con la mirada siempre, buscando aprobación o indicaciones. Quien les habla y anima y recuerda por qué todo es importante, por qué el club es importante.

Sherlock es eso, el que piensa y es rápido en su mente y puede ver cada jugada con claridad antes de que se haga incluso, el que ve todas las posibilidades y parece saber todo de todos.)

:-:

Terminan pasando las tardes juntos cuando el entrenamiento termina.

John se dice que es para ayudar a que Sherlock se adapte mejor al equipo.

Sherlock se dice que es sólo porque sino sería muy aburrido.

(Los demás piensan que es porque John y Sherlock son, bueno, _JohnySherlock_, pero nadie dice nada.)

:-:

El primer título que ganan juntos no se compara con el segundo.

O el tercero.

O el cuarto.

John los recuerda todos, guardando las imágenes, las sonrisas, las felicitaciones a media voz y las canciones coreadas a gritos (cómo Sherlock sonreía sincero y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, cómo era el primero en abrazarle de verdad cuando se apilaban todos sobre ellos y así nadie podía verle; cómo John escondía la cara en el cuello de Sherlock y sonreía contra su garganta, contra ese punto donde podía sentir cómo su pulso corría acelerado.)

:-:

Por un momento John cree que sí, Sherlock se quedará con él; que está comenzando a querer al club al menos un cuarto de lo que John lo quiere.

(Sería más que suficiente.)

:-:

Es Mike quien le llama una mañana (demasiado temprano en un día que se supone tenían libre), habla rápido y John no puede entender nada porque su cerebro sigue bastante dormido y no procesa nada. Dice «Mike, Mike, Mike, para» su voz ronca y aún soñolienta. «Comienza de nuevo, despacio»

«Sherlock se va» dice, seco, sin suavizar el golpe.

John frunce el ceño y talla sus ojos con su dedo índice y el pulgar, inhala profundamente y deja salir de poco en poco el aire a través de sus dientes.

«Okay» es todo lo que dice.

:-:

«¿Por qué no me dijiste, Sherlock?» susurra, suena enojado y su voz se quiebra cuando dice su nombre.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera importante, como si no acabara de terminar de revisar las últimas correcciones y exigencias de su contrato, pero no voltea a verlo porque sabe que si lo hace, quizá se plantee reconsiderar todo.

John intenta pasar ese nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, ese que no le deja pronunciar nada y se va reforzando cada segundo que pasa.

Quiere una explicación, _necesita_ una explicación.

(Sabe que no la va a obtener.)

:-:

(«Podrías quedarte» murmura sin mirarle.

«Podrías ir conmigo» dice, «sabes que te querrían» suena lógico (y si se presta atención, suena a plegaria).

No hace falta que John responda a eso porque ambos saben que _no, no podría_.)

:-:

Y, de repente, él ya no está ahí.

(Se marcha faltando una semana para que el mercado cierre. Con despedidas más frías de lo que deberían ser, pero aún así John le desea suerte y le abraza y todo se siente normal por un momento que debería durar más, pero no, porque Sherlock se aleja, le da la espalda y se va, como si fuera lo correcto, como si no estuviera traicionando de alguna manera a _todos_.)

:-:

(«No importa, no lo necesitamos» se dice.

Tal vez si lo repite lo suficiente comience a creerlo un poco)

:-:

Estando en el túnel antes de salir puede escuchar gritos, pero no es lo mismo. No siente el calor de la gente, no siente el aprecio que sintió justo antes de salir la primera vez que estuvo en- sí, bueno, ahí (duele pensarlo, no creyó que eso pasaría).

Es diferente. Más grande, más importante.

Más difícil.

(Tal vez justo lo que Sherlock necesita.)

:-:

John va a verle en su primer partido, y es extraño.

No se acostumbra a verle jugar y no estar a su lado.

:-:

(«Siempre puedes volver» murmura John, espalda recargada sobre una de las paredes del pasillo.

«Tal vez algún día lo haga.»)


End file.
